puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Scrimshaw Island (Emerald)
Scrimshaw Island is a large island located in the . There are five known routes from this island: , , , and an inter-archipelago route to in the . Natural resources Buildings The building naming theme on Scrimshaw is loosely based on nautical/ocean terms. Since the establishment of the theme governors have been variously liberal with the theme. ;Apothecary :Pacific Potions (bazaar) :Leviathan Lacquers (upgraded) :PluTonics Port (upgraded) :Polly Wanna Lacquer (upgraded) :The Varnishing Tide (upgraded) :Whisked Out to Sea (upgraded) ;Bank :Grand Banks ;Commodities market :Trade Winds ;Distillery :Five Fathoms Flasks (bazaar) :Blue Lagoon (upgraded) :Cutter Shark Rum (upgraded) :Dead Rum (upgraded) :The Groggy Depths (upgraded) :Harbour Hooch (upgraded) :Nautilus Rum (upgraded) :The Rum of the Ancient Mariner (upgraded) :Rummage Sale (upgraded) :Sea Sea Sixteen (upgraded) :Smugglers Cove (upgraded) :Spice the Mainbrace (upgraded) :Still on the Beach (upgraded) ;Estate agent :Reef Reelators (upgraded) ;Explorer's Hall :Celestial Compasses ;Furnisher :Continental Shelves (bazaar) :Driftwood (upgraded) :Nautical Pine (upgraded) :The Buffer's Binnacle (upgraded) :The Orlop Desk (upgraded) :Weathered Wood (upgraded) ;House ;Inn :The Bermuda Triangle (upgraded) ;Ironmonger :Coastal Cannons (bazaar) :The Admiral's Anvil (upgraded) :Adriatic Katanas (upgraded) :Asylum Forgers (upgraded) :Beach Port Turtling (upgraded) :Captain's Club (upgraded) :The Cat o' Nine Balls (upgraded) :Cannonball Causeway (upgraded) :Iron Bottom Bound (upgraded) :Moby Dirk (upgraded) :Newton's Cradle :Redneck Ball N Chain (upgraded) :Scuttled Swords (upgraded) :Spanking Swords (upgraded) :Stark Cannon Industries (upgraded) :Tempered Waters (upgraded) :You Sank My Battleship (upgraded) ;Palace :The Lighthouse (upgraded) ;Shipyard :Tsunami Tships (bazaar) :Abaft Brigs (upgraded) :Barnacle Boats (upgraded) :Bermuda Shorts Ships (upgraded) :Bow Thrusters (upgraded) :Friggin Crazy (upgraded) :Loosecannon Longships (upgraded) :Redneck Yacht Club (upgraded) :The Rising Tide Shipyard (upgraded) :Scandalized Sails (upgraded) :Scuttlebutt Ships (upgraded) :Sextant Ships (upgraded) :Slush Fund Sloops (upgraded) :Spring Liners (upgraded) :Stark Industries (upgraded) :Subaquatic Sloops (upgraded) ;Tailor :Great Barrier Briefs (bazaar) :Great White Shirt (upgraded) :Hot Pockets (upgraded) :Hound Dog Tailor (upgraded) :Junk In The Trunk (upgraded) :Monkey Jackets (upgraded) :Nautical Attire (upgraded) :Pirates Pantaloons (upgraded) :Redneck Thrift Shoppe (upgraded) :Seven Deadly Seams (upgraded) :Seven Seas Seamsters (upgraded) :Stowaway Rack (upgraded) :Whaler of a Tailor (upgraded) ;Weavery :Tidal Spools (bazaar) :Baggy Winkles (upgraded) :Briny Braid (upgraded) :Cunningham's Cloth (upgraded) :It's a Tidal Weave (upgraded) :Leeward Linens (upgraded) :Tiller Thread (upgraded) :Wavy Weavery (upgraded) :White Star Looms (upgraded) :Yaw Cloth ;Dusted buildings :Anchor of Guinness (upgraded distillery) :Balls to Broadside (upgraded iron monger) :Buckler's Hard (upgraded ship yard) :Bumpkins and Blades (upgraded iron monger) :Curvy Futtocks (upgraded ship yard) :Davy Jones' Lacquer (upgraded apothecary) : :Deep Sea Dyevers (upgraded apothecary) :Eight Belles Boutique (upgraded tailor) :Emerald Isle Spinners (upgraded weavery) :A Fathom of Foils (upgraded iron monger) :Forecastle Furnisher (upgraded furnisher) :Hawse Holes & Hulls (upgraded ship yard) :Hurricane Hulls (upgraded ship yard) :Knot a Raft (upgraded ship yard) :The Merchant's Mast (ship yard) :Ocean Breathes Saber (iron monger) :Save Our Sou'westers (upgraded tailor) :Sea My Knickers (upgraded tailor) : :St Elmo's Shipworks (upgraded ship yard) :Tailor Nautica (upgraded tailor) : :Wilkinson Sword Company (iron monger) Government Scrimshaw is currently controlled by Twisted Parallax. History Scrimshaw Island is named for scrimshaw, the name given to handiwork created by whalers made from the byproducts of harvesting marine mammals. Scrimshaw Island was originally located on the Sage Ocean. Going straight north from the bay, an inscription on a rock reads "This island were fashioned by Artemis". Blockade history (Sage) , 2006-10-7: League of Light colonized Scrimshaw defeating Hardcore Explorers and Candy Coated Chaos in a three-round sinking blockade , 2006-12-16: League of Light defended the island in a three-round sinking blockade against Les Aristocrates. , 2008-01-27: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Passive Aggression in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-02-09: Good Grief took control of Scrimshaw in a four round non-sinking blockade. League of Light did not defend, but instead assisted the contender Tea and Strumpets. , 2008-04-20: Good Grief successfully defended against the Brigand King Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx, in a four-round sinking blockade. Gretchen won the first round, due to the number of ships fielded, but was destroyed in the third round, leaving the forth round to be a flagsit. , 2008-04-27: Passive Aggression took control of the Island in a four round non-sinking blockade. The defenders, Good Grief managed to win one of the rounds. The other contender, Undeclared did not win any rounds but put up a good fight against Passive Aggression. , 2008-06-07: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Undeclared in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-06-14: Chuck Norris took control of the island in a five round sinking blockade , 2008-06-21: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Shadows Of Sage and Beyond The Veil in a three round sinking blockade. , 2008-07-05: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. The blockade was a transfer since Shadows Of Sage had won the event blockade which decided the transfer of the islandhttp://forums.puzzlepirates.com/community/mvnforum/viewthread?thread=103630#1562319. , 2008-07-19: Azarbad the Great and his flag The All-Consuming Flame took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-07-26: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Imperial Rednecks and Chuck Norris in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-08-02: Dirty Deeds took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade. , 2008-11-08: Tea and Strumpets took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2009-02-28: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx in a five round sinking blockade. , 2009-03-28: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a five round non-sinking blockade. 2009-04-06: Scrimshaw was transferred to Wild Twisted Fun , 2009-04-11: Alpacas Doodling Daisies took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-05-16: Insurrectionists took control of the island in a four round sinking blockade. , 2009-08-15: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Vargas the Mad and his flag The Enlightened in a five round sinking blockade. , 2009-09-19: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Outcasts in a four round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-01-30: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx in a four round sinking blockade. , 2010-03-28: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Critical Mass in a five round sinking blockade. , 2010-10-02: Eternal Glory took control of the island in a five round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-10-09: Blades of Sage took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-10-30: Shadows Of Sage took control of the island in a two round non-sinking and one round sinking blockade. , 2011-01-15: Gretchen Goldfang and her flag Jinx took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. 3 weekends missing (January 22nd, January 29th, and February 5th): Blades of Sage took control of the island. , 2011-05-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Madam Yu Jian and her flag The Jade Empire in a three round sinking blockade. , 2011-06-26: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Admiral Finius and his flag Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a four round sinking blockade. , 2011-09-17: Twisted Parallax took control of the island in a four round non-sinking blockade. Blockade history (Emerald) 2012-01-31: The Sage Ocean merged with the Hunter Ocean and named the Emerald Ocean. 2012-03-12: Scrimshaw was transferred from Twisted Parallax to No Offence Intended , 2012-03-24: Exposed took control of the island in a five round non-sinking blockade. , 2012-04-01: The island was successfully defended from the attack of We Will Rock You in a four round sinking blockade. , 2012-04-21: No Apologies took control of the island in a three round sinking blockade. , 2012-05-12: took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. , 2012-08-05: Don't Open Till Doomsday took control of the island in a three round non-sinking blockade. 2012-09-13: Scrimshaw was transferred from Don't Open Till Doomsday to No Offence Intended. , 2012-11-18: The island was successfully defended from the attack of Blind Indifference in a three round non-sinking blockade.